Ready Set Play Ball
by AvngAngl
Summary: This is for the Strangeness of September Challenge at the Chit Chat Forum. Hope you all like.


com

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. If I did Hotch would try the beard thing more. Down hormones down.

**Author's Note:** This is for the Strangeness of September Challenge at the Chit Chat Forum. Hope you all like.

**Ready, Set, Play Ball**

"Daddy?" young Jack Hotchner called to his dad.

"What buddy?" Hotch answered.

"Can I ask you and JJ something please?" Jack ever so polite questioned.

"Of course buddy. You know, JJ should be done with Henry's bath in a few minutes. We'll talk then. In the meantime how's school doing?" Hotch noticed his son seemed on edge and that always worried him. "No more problems with the kid who was bullying you?"

"No Daddy Peter and I are friends now. I'm doing really well in Math and Spelling too." Jack stood straight and smiled. "And my teacher says I read at a fourth grade level."

"JJ and I heard that when we went to your parent meeting. You know we're both real proud of you." Hotch tousled his hair.

"I know Daddy. I'm helping Henry read too. Uncle Spencer said it's never too young to learn. He doesn't read real good right now though." Jack scrunched his eyes and stuck out his tongue in thought.

"What's that look for Jack?" his dad asked.

"I'm just trying to think of some way to make Henry read better Daddy." Jack said.

"That's ok Jack, Henry will learn to read as he gets older. He's only 4 so it might be a little while." Hotch said. He tilted his head toward the hallway when he heard the sound of his young step-son running down the hall. "Speak of the devil here he comes."

Henry raced down the hallway toward Hotch. "Whoa there Mr. you're gonna fall running like that." Hotch laughed swinging Henry up in his arms.

"Dada Aaron…Dada Aaron ice cream." Henry squealed.

"Ice cream huh? Did Mommy say it was alright?" Aaron tickled Henry.

"Momma peas." Henry begged giving his mom his big doe eyed look.

"Ok, but just a little bit." JJ laughed "Jack would you like some too?"

"Yes Please!" Jack answered excitedly.

While JJ made them all a dish of ice cream Aaron spoke up about Jack's need to talk to them. "JJ honey Jack wanted to talk to us about something."

"Ohh ok," JJ smiled at Jack and Aaron. "Shoot sweetie what's up?"

"Well…do you remember my friend Freddie Davilo?" Jack began.

"Yes" both parents answered together.

"Well he signed up for Little League and asked if I wanted to sign up too?" Jack looked somewhat apprehensive and JJ didn't know why?

"That's great buddy. If you want to play baseball too that's ok. But remember you are already committed to soccer so you have to make sure you can honor that commitment before you take on another commitment." Aaron encouraged his son.

"Really Dad? I can play?" Jack seemed so excited.

"Jack sweetie of course you can why would you think you couldn't?" JJ asked. "We're only concerned because you already promised your soccer team you'd play. We don't want it to be too much for you."

"It won't JJ, it won't. Soccer ends in May and Baseball games start in June." Jack jumped up and down excitedly.

"Ok, buddy ok…we're glad your excited. But why were your worried about asking us?" Aaron pressed gently.

"Ummm well when Mommy was alive she always told me I was only allowed to play one sport a year." Jack hung his head.

"Jack, look at me." Aaron coaxed. When Jack raised his head to look at his father.

"You can play all the sports you like as long as they don't interfere with each other. You see once you make a promise to play for one team, it wouldn't be fair of you to miss practice or games to play for another type of team. JJ and I are happy that you can so both without letting either team down." JJ told him hugging him tightly. "So tell me when your first practice is?"

"Freddie said we have to be at the field Wednesday night at 6:30 for practice and to be measured for uniforms. Freddie told me I can be on his team. His dad is the coach. Freddie plays short-stop." Jack rattled off.

"Ok, Wednesday it is then. I think we'll be in town. And if not buddy why don't I take some vacation time to make sure." Aaron said with a quirky voice.

"Really Daddy? But what if there's bad guys?" Jack furrowed his brow.

"Well Uncle Dave can take the team if need be. And you know JJ stays behind if she isn't needed in the field. So how about I take off until Wednesday so you can I can practice throwing the ball." Aaron offered him again.

"YES!" Jack screamed happily throwing himself into his father's arms.

"I'll go call Dave." JJ giggled. "He's gonna be two members down. I'm getting in on this vacation action."

"JJ you sure?" Aaron said

"Aaron I've got like 1000 days' vacation coming. I think I'm only second to you in the whole of the FBI. Yes I'm sure." JJ laughed.

"I don't have THAT many." Aaron snickered.

"Do you even look at your benefits statements Aaron? You my dear husband have so much time coming to you that you could take the next 5 years off with pay. Me I only get about 3 ½ years." JJ laughed "Benefits of being workaholics I guess."

"Git woman go call Dave. The Hotchner's are doing Little League." Aaron laughed with her. "Ok, buddy let's go see if we can find the mitts in the garage."

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

Aaron and JJ had made it work with Jack playing little league with practices and games. Jack had become a natural second baseman like his dad had been when he played. Penelope and Kevin helped them when they had to be out of town with getting Jack to practice and games. As a matter of fact the entire BAU had come out in support of Jack's team, appropriately named The Pirates. Well at least when they weren't bickering on who the Pirates represented it was appropriate. In the Hotchner household there were two very different but equally determined points of view regarding the team's name. JJ swore it was in honor of her beloved Pittsburgh Pirates after all she and the coach were both Pennsylvania natives. Jack however, believed it was in reference to his and Freddie's love of the 'Pirates of the Caribbean" movies. Of course Aaron ever the diplomat said it was possible it referenced both. Neither Jack nor JJ liked his opinion. So after hustling and shuttling boys and equipment from field to field the entire group had come to the end of the Little League Season. It wasn't just a nice quiet ending though. Surprisingly the Pirates had the 2nd best record in the league and were headed to the State Little League Playoffs. The playoffs would be played at the University of Virginia Cavaliers' Stadium on the 8th of September. Aaron and Dave had gone to the Director and requested that the BAU be put on stand down so they could attend the weekend long playoffs. Surprisingly the Director agreed readily telling them that he too played when he was younger and had such fine memories of that time. The team was elated.

After playing two games and winning, the championship game was going to come down to The Pirates of Arlington VA versus the Orioles of Richmond. The day of the final playoff game dawned sunny and clear with a nice fall breeze to keep the heat away. As the team took the field the contingent of BAU supporters made their way to their seats. JJ, Aaron and Henry sat front and center in their designated family box followed by Dave, Morgan, Alex and her husband, Penelope and Kevin, Reid and even Anderson and Gina. The game progressed quickly as it was turning into a battle of the pitchers. The crowd was transfixed watching these 8-10 year old pitchers throw strike after strike. By the end of the 6th inning the score was 2-1 Pirates, with the opposing team the Oriole's up to bat first in the 7th and final inning. Matt Orlin the Pirates pitcher got the first batter out, but walked the second. With the best hitter of the Oriole's line-up up next, their coach called time out and went to the pitcher's mound to talk to Matt. He also motioned for Freddie, Jack and the first baseman Ryan Todd to come to the mound. Coach Davilo reassured Matt that he still had confidence in his pitching, he also pointed out to the other boys that they should be prepared for a double play. All four boys nodded their understanding to the coach and returned to their positions. Matt pitched well but the count went to 3-2 (3 balls and 2 strikes), he was nervous and turned to look at both Freddy and Jack who simply nodded their heads to let him know they were ready. On Matt's next pitch the hitter lined the ball right to Freddy who scooped it up quickly and fired it off to Jack who caught it stepped on the bag and immediately threw the ball to first base where Ryan snagged the ball in the air and came down on the base. Double Play. The boys as well as the crowd went crazy. The Pirates had won the 8-10 year old Division of Virginia's Little League.

The boys, their parents and friends all celebrated on the field. When Jack spotted his extending family making their way towards him he ran to meet them. Jumping into his father's arms he shouted.

"We did it Dad! We did it!"

"That you did Jack. I'm so proud of you. We're so proud of you." Aaron motioned to the whole team.

"Jinkies, you all came? WOW…" Jack looked admiringly at his father's team standing there congratulating him.

"I told you Jack, when you commit yourself to a team it's for the long haul." Aaron smiled.

"You and JJ were right Daddy." Jack said squirming out of his father's arms and running to JJ. "JJ, did you see me on the double play."

"I did my Jack I did. You were wonderful. I am so proud of you." JJ hugged him. "I made special Championship cookies for you boys for the bus ride home. I already gave them to Coach Davilo."

"Thank you JJ." Jack kissed her.

Everyone spent the next hour taking pictures and congratulating the boys. When it was finally time to leave the stadium Jack went over to his father and the BAU team and said goodbye to everyone. Aaron and JJ assured him they would pick him up when the bus returned to their home field. JJ noticed that Freddy was nodding to Jack trying to get him to say something. Jack put his head down and sighed. He took a deep breath and then looking at his father said.

"Dad?"

"Yes Jack?" Aaron sensed that Jack had something to say to him. It was almost like Déjà vu.

"Ummmm, you know Freddy right?"

"Yes Jack." Aaron was getting curious now.

"Well Freddy is going to play football next and wanted to know if I could play too. Practice starts Wednesday." Jack said quickly and watched his father's face crinkle up. JJ giggled into her hand.

"DEREK!" Aaron yelled. "You got this sport man, I'm clueless." And laughed out loud hugging Jack. "We only do Soccer and Baseball." He waved his hand between JJ and himself.

"That's means Yes dad?" Jack asked to make sure.

But before either Aaron or JJ could answer their son Derek stepped up and said "My man Jack that is definitely a yes. And 'our' practice starts tomorrow, I'll bring the ball. Be ready to go right after school dude." And he gave Jack a high five. "Um Hotch, I gotta leave early tomorrow, me and Jack have a date on the gridiron." He gave his boss his megawatt smile.

Aaron just shook his head and smiled. His whole team including his wife, especially his wife, was too dang competitive. But who was he kidding they all hated to lose period whether it be at work or at play.

As Aaron and JJ walked to their car JJ put her hand around his waist and leaned toward him and said. "Maybe we shouldn't have been too anxious to get him into competitive sports?"

"OH great now you decide to lay of the competitiveness Miss I put myself through college on a soccer scholarship." Aaron laughed.

"I'm only slightly competitive." JJ groused.

"Slightly? JJ babe you spend your time hustling darts when the team goes out for a drink. You bet Reid you could drink a cup of coffee faster. Hell sweetheart if you remember back to all those scrabble games with Emily you played I think she STILL owes you about $50.00. I'd call you more than 'a little' competitive." Aaron hugged her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Ok. Ok. I'm competitive. But, is it still too late to maybe have Reid teach him Chess instead?" JJ smirked with a wicked grin.

"Ohh babe" Aaron chuckled. "Let's just go home and enjoy this win for today."


End file.
